Old Adversary
by Heywhatisthis
Summary: There was easier way to get the Codex, so close that no one saw it. Except Lord Darkar, who decided to creep out from his abyss and get his revenge. Multi-chap. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club is owned by Iginio Straffi.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello! Here it is, my first multi-chapter fic, so I'm a little nervous… Oh well.  
>Note that in this story <strong>the Trix were never freed from Light Haven.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Winx girls had just returned from their dangerous pixie-rescue mission. They told Faragonda everything they had discovered about the new enemy, who had kidnapped the poor pixies.<br>"This situation is worse than I thought." Faragonda saw the concern in her students, which started to affect on her too. "I thought what you told me, and I may know who this mystical creature of darkness is."  
>She didn't get to say anything else before her hologram phone rang. Griffin's tall figure appeared in front of her desk.<p>

"Delightful to see you, Griffin," white-haired woman said with a welcoming smile.  
>"Faragonda, I'm afraid that this isn't social call." The witch sighed in despair. "Are you alone?"<br>"No, the Winx girls are here."  
>"Could you ask them to leave?"<p>

Faragonda looked at each of the girls who nodded and left. She watched when the door closed and then turned her attention to her colleague. "You look awful. What happened?"  
>Griffin gazed her feet with hesitant expression and her shoulders slumped. "Saladin is lost."<br>Fairy didn't almost believe her ears. "Lost..." She had a hint of suspicion in her voice.  
>"Yes." Griffin coughed a little and explained, "Codatorta told that Saladin didn't leave his room. However, when he opened the door, he was gone."<br>Faragonda opened her mouth to comment, but was interrupted.  
>"And yes, we did search through the whole school." The witch seemed unpleased of her colleague's suspicion. "So, I wish you would come here. Together we could easily trace signs of his magic."<p>

Faragonda nodded, stood up and took a deep breath. "Is it possible that Saladin would have been kidnapped?" Her question wasn't necessary, since she could have almost heard Griffin's reaction in her head.  
>"Kidnapped?" Griffin narrowed her eyes, it was her time to be in disbelieve. "Who could have done so? I don't think that Saladin is an easy one to kidnap."<br>"I doubt it too, but I'm afraid that our old adversary is returning."  
>"Who?"<br>All of a sudden the witch's eyes widened in shock. "Faragonda... Didn't you say that you're alone?"

Faragonda's gaze fastened on the witch. Griffin's shoulders had risen and she had taken few steps backwards. What could have scared her so much?  
>Hand reached next to her. One of its long claws pressed a button and shut down the connection. The headmistress would have recognized that arm anywhere. She turned and at the same time, metallic and cold hand grabbed her neck, digging its claws on her skin.<p>

"D...Darkar..."  
>He tightened his grip and forced her to stand on her toes.<br>She was almost choking and struggled as much as she could. It was no use, and neither was her magic. Darkar's ability to suck his opponent's powers into himself was the thing that made him so dangerous.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was hoarse, but she tried to ignore it.  
>Darkar growled. "It was a big mistake to send your fairies to my castle."<br>"They have nothing to do with this."  
>"I'm not interested in those pathetic little girls." He pulled her closer to himself. "I'm here because of you."<br>Faragonda's breath accelerated and her eyes widened. Those were contrary to his eyes, which were angry and like bright flames.  
>Red glow surrounded them when he raised his hand. "This time, I'll make sure that the Company of Light won't ruin my plans!"<br>She screamed from top of her lungs. The overtaking darkness swallowed her voice, but not fast enough to make it unheard.  
>Griselda opened the door as quickly as she could, but yet too late. They were gone.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** After this chapter, the story will be updated once a week, on Saturday or Sunday.

* * *

><p>Griselda couldn't believe her eyes. Faragonda had disappeared, leaving only fallen chair and alerting hologram phone after her.<br>"This can't be happening…" Griselda gasped. She tried to look calm when she saw Winx girls peeking behind the door. She strode to the table and put on the connection.

"Griselda? Where's Faragonda?" Griffin's question had a worried tone.  
>Griselda gulped, hoping that she wouldn't have had to tell the bad news. "She's gone."<br>"No… Not her too…" The witch sighed in deep despair. "Stay there, I'm coming!" When the connection went off, Griselda couldn't do anything else than Griffin had commanded. As she sat on the chair, she wished that she wouldn't have to explain anything to the girls. She just wanted to sit there and pray that everything would be all right.

* * *

><p>Reddish light glowed out of the windows of one rocky cell. The light was surrounding a man, who had been chained to the wall. He had tightly pressed his eyes close for concentrating and kept his hands in fist. He directed his magic to the chains, without leaving even a simple scratch. Oh, how he hated Under Realm. Anybody, who took just few steps towards its damp and vacuous center, Darkar's fortress, was convicted to lose at least half of their powers.<br>He tried to gather his powers, but stopped when he noticed his captor appearing out of bright red flashlight, with a new prisoner.

"Faragonda…" His eyes widened when he recognized the woman, who struggled in Darkar's grip.  
>Darkar slowly removed his claws of her throat, so she could breathe.<br>Faragonda wasn't able to stand up. She fell down on her knees and couched loudly. Her face was pale, except her cheeks, which could have been compared to Darkar's eyes.

Saladin heard her patchy breath when she glanced over her shoulder. When she noticed him, simultaneous waves of sorrow and beatitude flooded on her face. She reached out her hand as if it would have brought him closer.

Darkar didn't seem pleased about that. He raised his chin and growled quietly. "Fool." He grabbed Faragonda's jacket of her chest and violently pulled her up. He dragged the struggling headmistress to the rugged wall and smashed her towards it.

Faragonda shuddered in pain and bit her lower lip. She tried to rub back of her head, but Darkar forced her hands above her head. Chains appeared around her wrists, hanging her high enough that she couldn't touch the ground.

Saladin wanted to shout, demand Darkar to get his cold, pointy hands off her. But he knew that it wouldn't make any difference, perhaps just make the situation worse. He felt painful weight in his chest when he just watched his colleague suffering in the hands of the dark creature.

Darkar put his hand in front of Faragonda's face. He mumbled some strange words that Saladin couldn't almost hear.  
>After every single word, the headmistress seemed to have harder time to prevent screaming. She pressed her lips tightly together and tried to pull her hands off the chains by any cost. Her shuddering turned into furious twisting. When Darkar stopped, her body ended twisting and her head slopped. As much she fought, she wasn't able to keep her eyes open.<p>

The headmaster couldn't stand it anymore. "What did you do to her?" His words echoed in almost empty room. No answer was given. Saladin growled in frustration and changed his tone to more commanding one. "Don't say you didn't hear me. What did you do to her?"  
>Darkar eyed him contemptuously. "No need to be so worried." With a slight wave of a hand, he made Saladin's chains disappear. "She's just sleeping." He walked away from the woman, his feet making creaky noises with every step.<p>

Saladin didn't like the fact that Darkar grinned, because he had hard time trying to stand up. His legs hadn't felt ground under them for a while. "Why did you free me?"

"I didn't free you. I just thought this would be more comfortable way to have a conversation." Darkar gazed straight to Saladin's eyes. "I assume that you know what I'm looking for."

"How couldn't I? You're after Codex." Saladin finally got balanced. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I would be a fool if I didn't notice."

Darkar laughed derisively. "Indeed. Who would have known that your pathetic attacks were such a great help."

Saladin sighed at that memory. He had been no match for Darkar, and he wouldn't have been especially now. He knew how much power that creature was ready to use, so he tried to play safe. "But you won't get anything from Faragonda. She can defend herself from you better than I. Free her."

"Why should I?" Darkar pointed at the headmistress with one of his long claws. "Look at her. Faragonda, who once was member of Company of Light, one of the greatest, and now she's suffering. It amuses me." He turned away. "But if you excuse me, I have to pick up your other colleague."

Saladin's gaze fastened quickly from Faragonda to Darkar. "Leave her alone."

"You know that I need her too. Unless…"

Even though Saladin didn't see his face, he was sure that Darkar looked more fiendish than ever. The headmaster didn't want to give him the pleasure of finally defeating him and getting the information. But if all the headmasters of Magix city were gone, the situation wouldn't be any better.

He glanced at Faragonda, as if already asking for forgiveness. He frowned when he looked at Darkar. "Fine. I'll tell you where Cloud Tower's piece is."

Darkar turned to him with self-righteous smile on his dark face.  
>"But!" Saladin raised his voice and that seemed to affect slightly on Darkar, it made him a bit more indignant. "I have my terms."<p>

"Should have known." Darkar raised his chin with scorn. "I'm listening."

"You don't touch Griffin. And…" The headmaster stepped next to his unconscious colleague. "You must free Faragonda."

"That's all?"

Saladin nodded without getting his eyes of the dark creature. "And you must free her_ immediately_."  
>Without a single word, Darkar swung his hand.<br>Darkar's compliance confused Saladin, but he didn't have much time to think about it when chains around Faragonda's wrists disappeared. The headmaster caught her limp body and laid her gently on the ground. He felt the weight inside his chest decreasing when he noticed that Faragonda didn't have any physical injuries.

"And now, your part of the deal."

Saladin looked like he had forgotten. He would hate himself forever now. "On the top of the highest tower."

Darkar's bright red glow started to fulfill the bare room.  
>Saladin realized that he was leaving. "Hey! Wait!" He was afraid that Darkar couldn't hear, but soon the phoenix gazed the headmaster impatiently. Saladin<br>pointed at Faragonda. "Take her back."

"I don't think that that's part of our deal." Darkar laughed at Saladin's expression. "She's free; she can go as far as she wants."

Saladin growled furiously and stared him with pure hate. "You…" He took wide standing position and clenched his fists. He saw Darkar's derisive grin, but couldn't care less. Magic encircled his whole being and gathered slowly in his hands. He shot an attack with last of his remaining power.

Darkar reached out his hands and created a glowing shield. Saladin's attack hit it with a heavy blast. He didn't seem to struggle defending himself, even though Saladin had put his all to that attack. When the blast started to fade away, Darkar took last of it in his hand and sucked the power inside himself. "Thank you." In a split second, he was gone.

Saladin knew that he couldn't do anything anymore. How stupid he felt. Excess power was the least thing Darkar should have gotten. If he didn't attack, he would have freed himself and Faragonda for good.  
>He glanced at the sleeping headmistress. She looked so calm, as if nothing had happened. How awful it would be to her to wake up from her probably so beautiful dream, especially when the horrors of reality had just begun if Darkar would get what he wants.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Step after step, heartbeat after another, she just got closer to her goal, closer to the truth she didn't want to believe. Faragonda had disappeared, just under her nose. And the figure the witch had seen behind her… No, it couldn't have been him.

Griffin opened the door of Faragonda's office. "I came as fast as I could..! And what are they doing here?" She pointed at the Winx girls who had gathered around the desk.  
>"They were here just before… You know." Griselda seemed uneasy. She obviously didn't want to tell the girls what was happening.<br>Stella rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Griselda, we ALL heard the scream!"  
>"Stella, don't be so harsh." Flora pouted slightly to her friends behavior. "It actually scared me."<br>"Yeah, and I wonder, why she screamed." Bloom took few steps towards Griffin. "Miss Griffin, what happened?"

Griffin didn't answer. She went to her colleague's desk, got down on her knees and studied the spot where Faragonda had most likely disappeared. She got cold shivers and then she was sure. I must have been him. "I recognize this power. There's no doubt." She rose and gazed at everyone in the room. "It's Darkar."

Griselda gulped loudly. "But how? Shouldn't he be dead?"

Exactly, Griffin thought as equally concerned. "Faragonda said something about 'our old adversary returning' before the connection went off. I just hoped that she would have been wrong." She sighed heavily. "But she's never wrong."

"Excuse me, miss Griffin." Layla stepped forward, stroking the head of her sleeping pixie. "Is Darkar the same person who kidnapped the pixies?"

But before Griffin could have answered, the hologram phone rang. "May I?" Griffin got a nod as an answer. She pushed the button and tall figure of a witch appeared next to her.

"Miss Griffin! I'm glad that you're safe!" Zarathustra's face was unusually pale, even for a witch, and her usually so solid hair was messy.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"We had a visitor here… Not very cooperative one." Zarathustra avoided eye contact with the headmistress. "It was Lord Darkar. He took the Codex. I don't know how he knew where it was, I swear! He was also searching for you, he got really furious when he found out that you're not here…" She now looked at the headmistress miserably. "Ediltrude told him that you're at Red Fountain, he's probably there now. But don't be mad at her, she didn't want it! We both tried to fight, but he was too strong. He threatened Ediltrude… Please forgive her!"

"Calm down, please!" Griffin had heard enough. "Pull yourself together, Zarathustra. I'm safe and you're safe now." She tried to put on her most comforting face, but turned out as slightly fatigued looking. "Go check on the students. I'll inform when I come back."

Zarathustra nodded nervously and disappeared.

Griffin turned to Griselda. "This is madness. Just madness." She rubbed her forehead and leaned on the desk. "First the pixies, then Saladin, right after that Faragonda, and now he was searching for me? He's after the Codex, why would he kidnap people?" She asked those questions more from herself than from Griselda, knowing that answers wouldn't be given.

Musa tilted her head in confusion. "I don't want to sound stupid, but what is the Codex?"  
>"Even I don't know that. And neither does my computer." Tecna narrowed her eyes, trying to read the small text from her laptop's screen.<p>

Griselda nodded with accepting expression when Griffin gazed at her questioningly. "Tell them. Faragonda would trust them with this."

Griffin hesitated for a moment. It was serious business and about greater secrets. But when she saw the Winx looking at her curiously, she gave up. "Alright, but listen carefully." Her gaze moved gradually from one girl to another. "Codex is a four-piece key to the Realm of Realix, source of the ultimate power. If Darkar gets the Codex, he'll become invincible and that would be end of the whole Magix dimension."

Stella's shoulders slumped and she rolled her eyes. "There's too many ways to make bad people invincible these days…" She got some annoyed glares from her friends, but Griffin couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

><p>Faragonda felt like her head was pierced with a fork. She tried to open her eyes, but all she saw were grey, blurry clouds. She heard a familiar voice calling her name, louder every time. It didn't really help her headache. "Please, be quiet already..!"<p>

Begging didn't help, it only made two hands grab her shoulders and softly shake her. "Wake up, please, wake up."

"All right, all right, stop already..!" She blinked swiftly, making the clouds escape from her vision. She sat up immediately when she realized who the voice was. Sudden movement made her feel like fainting.

Saladin patted her shoulder calmly. "Carefully, dear friend. It took enough time to wake you up, don't you make yourself faint again."

"Saladin? Where are we?" The headmistress eyed the surrounding rocky walls and groaned in disappointment. "Still here. I hoped that this is a dream." She leaned closer to Saladin. "Do you have any idea, why are we here?" Her words came out as a feckless whisper.

"I'm afraid that I do." Saladin's hesitating speaking confused Faragonda. "He's after Codex."

"I should have guessed." Grim look appeared on Faragonda's face and she gazed down nervously. "How many pieces he has already?"

"At least Red Fountain's and now probably Cloud Tower's too." The headmaster glanced at her concerned eyes. "What about Alfea's?"

Faragonda played restlessly with her earring. "I… I don't know. Darkar just appeared behind me and brought me here."

Though Saladin sighed in relieve, his face told that he was uneasy. "Then I have good and bad news. Good news is that he doesn't yet have Alfea's Codex."

"And the bad ones?"

"I guess that the old man has mistaken." Darkar's sudden arrive made Faragonda gasp. "I think that there's only good news left; we're going to get that missing piece now." A fiendish smirk grew on his dark face.

Saladin stoop up, clenched his fists and bared his teeth. "Don't you touch her."

"As if you could stop me."

He sure was going to try. As a slight surprise to Darkar, Saladin was able to create a luminous shield around himself and Faragonda.

Darkar let out a bored snort. He flew in front of the shield and pushed his claws through it rapidly. Saladin's rage made the shield send lightning, causing Darkar to pull his hand away. "Not bad. But still useless." His fist glowed blood-red and he punched the shield vigorously, causing it to shatter into little pieces.

Faragonda covered her eyes from the flying bits of their only protection. The pieces felt like glass when they hit her arm. Not over three seconds later, she felt Darkar's hand closing around her neck. His palm was heated with the power he just had used, which caused her position to be even more painful.

"You're a fool, Saladin." Darkar forced the headmistress to stand up, ignoring her attempts to get off. "Did you really think that you could stop me?"

Saladin lay on the ground, knocked by the impact of the shield being destroyed. He sat up, eyes still widened in shock.

"If I remember correctly, you said 'You won't get anything from Faragonda. She can defend herself better from you than I.'" Darkar stared straight to Faragonda's confused eyes and grinned self-righteously. "We'll see that soon. Remind me to award you if I lose the bet." He gave Saladin ominous gleam with his eye before summoning the darkness to swallow himself and the headmistress, who had so much hidden questions and fear inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Open your eyes, fairy, we're here."

Faragonda hesitated for a moment. She let the familiar scent of Alfea's corridors fulfill her nostrils before she dared to open her eyes. Being back home felt so magnificent, she shivered lightly when she sensed the warmness and magic gathering in her body again.

Cold voice rudely interrupted her musings. "Don't get too used to this place; this is only a brief visit." Darkar threw her haughtily on the floor and pointed his hand directly to her face. His spell was blocked by a vivid green shelter. "What..?"

"You forgot that this is my school." Faragonda stood up defiantly, taking few steps backwards and feeling slightly shaky after not being able to stand properly for hours. She stared deep into Darkar's so-called eyes and frowned. "Here I have enough power to fight you. Leave, Darkar."

A sneer crept on his features. "What are you going to do, fairy? Attack?" He only slightly dodged the heavy blast she shot. "You asked for it."

Sparks flew all around the hallway when their attacks confronted each other. Magic crashing against magic sounded like wild flames in a fireplace. The view would have caught everyone's attention, if it wasn't weekend and all the students in Magix. What a good luck.

Faragonda noticed that Darkar's free hand glowed blood red, as if it was preparing another attack. He thought he would surprise her, huh? Well, she was ready to defend herself.

Strangely, he didn't raise his hand to send a blast. He just clenched his fist, which still glowed. That creature was planning something.

The headmistress gasped in disgust when she felt something glutinous on her skin. Brownish goo climbed up her legs, causing her to lose balance for just a split second. But that moment was enough to Darkar, who strengthened his attack. Faragonda lost her balance completely and fell on the slime mass.

"That was fun." Darkar stepped closer and leaned over her, smirking. "But we should get to the point."  
>"Remember this, Darkar. You might beat me, but you haven't won yet." She narrowed her eyes with a threatening gaze. "You don't even have the pixies' piece."<br>"My, my, at least once you're wrong." He chuckled wickedly at her horrified expression. "Before those little fairies 'rescued' the pixies, one of them had a little discussion with me. We ended up with a deal, which pleased the both sides."

"You devil…" The burning fury inside Faragonda was clearly noticeable from outside. Her magic loosened the slime's grip on her arm, allowing her to get it off. She raised her hand, intending to blast him to another dimension.

Darkar caught her on the wrist and pulled her up forcibly. A hand in front of her face, he muttered some unknown words.

A spell started to have effect on her. She winced in pain and held her breath. She sensed how the magic escaped her body from the very beginning of her toes to top of her head, to the hands of her enemy. She hadn't ever felt so empty, so shrivelled.

She breathed heavily when the spell finally ended. She saw green ball of light floating above Darkar's hand.

"Finally. And now, we will get the Codex."

"But you don't even—!"

"Don't say anything, you might be wrong again."

Faragonda snorted, sounding offended, and glared him. "How?"

Smirk grew on his face. "I was waiting for you to ask." He let go off her wrist.  
>The surprised headmistress fell on her knees. When she looked up, she noticed shadow stripes creeping out of Darkar's hand. Those grabbed her on the waist and limbs, and lifted her up, just when she had got used to the ground under her feet.<p>

"You see, I didn't forget that this is your school." The light ball above his hand flew higher, almost next to Faragonda's face. "Since this little orb is _your_ energy, it knows all the places and people in _your_ school. And now that it's _mine_ to order, it'll take me— pardon me, _us_— wherever_ I_ want. Including the Codex's hideout."

The headmistress's eyes widened in horror. She reached out her hand, desperately trying to catch the orb, but it just flew away from her.

Darkar laughed viciously. "You at last seem to realize who will win this war." He ordered the globe back to his hand. It flashed brightly and flied along the corridor, leading the way. He rushed after the orb, pulling Faragonda to follow him. "Off we go."

* * *

><p>An elder pixie flew around the secret library tower. She checked if the books were on their places for maybe thousandth time already. But it was her job and it made her happy.<p>

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps from the door. "Miss Faragonda? Is that you?" Obvious shock filled her face when she turned her gaze.

The dear headmistress sure was there, but with a very unwelcome quest. Lord Darkar, that beast, who kidnapped those little, helpless pixies. He had Faragonda held up with those strange strings. Poor headmistress, it seemed to hurt her.

"You're not welcome here! Let her go!" Concorda was scared, her voice was sharp and shrill. Darkar's cruel grin gave her cold shivers.

"As you wish." He pulled the strings swiftly, causing them to rip off. Faragonda dropped on the floor, letting out only a faint groan.

Concorda quickly flew next to her. "Miss Faragonda, are you all right?" She eyed the shuddering headmistress hastily, hoping that there weren't any injuries.

"Concorda… Please, go get some help…" Faragonda's words came out as whispers, with no signs of fear.

"I won't leave you or the library in this situation!" The pixie whistled resonantly and a sea horse-looking pixie pet raced to her. "Go get help, hurry up!" After that order, the pixie pet rushed away. "Now, dear Faragonda, what's going on?"  
>The fairy didn't answer. She stood up, still shaking slightly, but keeping her chin up with her usual dignity. "You're not getting away with this, Darkar."<p>

The beast of darkness let a globe out off his hand. "Go find the Codex." The orb hurried to the shelves, quickly scanning all the books.

Faragonda gazed Concorda with unbelievably calm expression, even in that situation. "That orb must be stopped. Can you do that for me?" She gave the pixie a heart-warming smile, which didn't leave many options for an answer.

"Yes. Yes, of course, ma'am." Concorda dashed after the orb, which was dangerously close to its goal. She tried to attack it, but it didn't react at all.

Green light reflected on the books' backs. That was good news, Faragonda wasn't completely weakened. But when the elder pixie saw blood-red flash reflecting on the walls and shelves' surfaces, she got worried. She got her eyes off the orb and glanced at the fighting pair.

Faragonda rubbed her shoulder. Part of her shirt had burnt off and skin of her shoulder turned slowly red. And yet, she raised her shivering hand and prepared another attack.

"I'm sick of this game." Darkar clattered his claws and struck with massive assault. It knocked Faragonda off balance, causing her to hit her head hard on the floor.

"Oh goodness!" Concorda raced to the headmistress and floated around her face. "Miss Faragonda, are you okay? Please, don't give up!" The pixie tried to lift her head from the ground, but the fairy didn't react in anyway. Her eyes were closed and not a single part off her body moved.

Darkar approached them slowly. "You're getting on my nerves, Faragonda. I think we should do something about it."

But before he could do anything, a dark purple shield appeared around the defeated headmistress. Concorda beamed in relief when she noticed the newcomers. Miss Griffin, Griselda, Bloom and her friends had come to help. If Concorda wouldn't have known better, she would have sworn that she saw anxiety on Darkar's face.

The orb pushed one red book off the shelf. The pixie had forgotten it completely. The book opened on the half way of falling, revealing the no longer hidden Codex-piece inside.

Darkar caught it with one hand and smirked. "At least I got what I wanted. Farewell." Dark energy surrounded him, sending him back to his hideout.

No one in the room probably even realized what had just happened. Everyone just gathered around Faragonda, gasping both in relief and concern. Concorda sighed, preparing for the moment when she would have to explain everything.


	5. Chapter 5

That feeling hit her repeatedly. Over and over again, pain was piercing its way through her head. Why couldn't it just let her sleep? Wait, _sleep_? Had she fainted once again? _Oh great._

Everything was dark, dark as her mixed memories from the last few hours. Troubled whispers started to fulfill her ears.

"How is she?"

"Why haven't she woken up yet?"

"Is that burn going to heal?"

_Burn? She got burnt?_

The headmistress tried to move, only to notice that even the fabric moving against her sore skin hurt. If someone would have just noticed that she's awake and removed that, what ever it was. A blanket, a shirt, she didn't care.

She carefully lifted her eyelids, aware of the bright lighting. The darkness in her vision suddenly turned light green. She was in the nurse's office of Alfea, that was sure.

Faragonda groaned softly. "How did I get here..?" She saw heads turning to her faster than she could have imagined.

"Oh dear, I thought you will never wake up!" Griffin kneeled next to Faragonda's bed, smiling the most delightful smile anyone had ever seen on her face. "I even thought that you're not going to make it…"

"Nonsense, Griffy, I'm not easy one to finish off." Faragonda grinned kindly, until she felt the pain in her shoulder again. "Could you, please, take this off..?" Griffin removed the blanket off her upper body, allowing her to move a little more. Faragonda slowly lifted herself to sit up.

She noticed that someone had changed her clothes. She was in some white hospital kind of dress, which showed her shoulders, including her reddish burn on the left one.

"So, this is what you were talking about…" Faragonda attempted to touch the lesion, but Griffin caught her hand in a flash.

"I suggest not to do that. Ofelia said that it might be really sensitive." The witch got up and turned serious and grim. "What actually happened?"

"To put it shortly…" Faragonda lowered her feet on the floor, sitting on the corner of the bed. She almost immediately pulled the blanket on her cold, bare legs. The dress she wore was probably designed for the students, who usually didn't mind if it they felt chilly.

"Ahem, like I was saying." She cleared her throat, only to notice that it was dry as a desert. She would have given everything for a glass of water. "Darkar used my power to find the Codex. And I assume he did the same with Saladin."

"So Saladin is…"

"He's still at Darkar's fortress." Faragonda bit her lip. She clearly remembered how Saladin had waited for her to wake up, who knows how long, and tried to protect her for Darkar, all for nothing. "And if that's not enough… Darkar has all the pieces of Codex now."

Griffin's shoulders rose and her eyes widened. "And now he only needs the Dragon Fire…"

"Yes. And it's only a matter of time when he realizes it." Faragonda tried to ignore that her students were there, gasping and staring at her questioningly.

Her colleague sat next to her. "What are we going to do?" Her gaze was helpless and sorrowful, something you wouldn't expect to see on witch's face.

The fairy headmistress rubbed her forehead. She didn't feel like answering any questions. "We must help Saladin. That's for sure." She sighed wearily.

A new voice from the corner of the room spoke. "Well, then." Bloom walked next to her friends. "We sign up for this mission. Right, girls?"

"Right!" The Winx girls were as full of energy as usually.

"Forget it! It would be too risky, especially for you, Bloom!" Faragonda rose swiftly and immediately regretted that decision. Her head started to ache, forcing her back on the bed.

"So you think you're going to leave at that condition, without us?" Layla shook her head in disagreement and grinned. "Sorry, Miss, but that doesn't sound too good."

Stella stepped in front of her friend, raising her fist in the air. "Right, and even though that going back to that lightless place doesn't sound really inviting, I'd like to see is that Darkar so powerful against the Winx!" The others joined the cheering.

Faragonda still wasn't certain. "But…"

"No buts, Miss Faragonda, we're going with you!" Musa crossed her arms determinedly.

"Yeah, it would be completely illogical to go with too small group." Tecna had hard time trying to look serious when the others were smiling like mad.

The two headmistresses changed inquiring looks. Griffin nodded with a slight smirk.

Faragonda realized that she didn't have any chance, but deep inside, she didn't mind. "Fine then. You can come." Hearing all the joy brought a smile on her lips. She loved to see confidence and bravery in her students. But how far would it get them?

"We won't fail you, Miss Faragonda!"

"Yeah, let's beat that _Dorkar_!" Stella's exclamation amused her friends, making them giggle.

"But the question is…" Griffin rose and took a look of everyone in the room. "_How_? After all, he has the Codex and Saladin. A slight mistake and we're doomed."

Griffin's words silenced the Winx. Stella's shoulders slumped and she played with her hair. "Well, are there any other similar problems?"

Faragonda tried to clear her thoughts and think something more important, but Stella's question haunted her. _Other similar… _

Suddenly, she felt more enlightened than ever. Of course! That's who they could beat Darkar!

"That's it!" She rushed up, ignoring her aching head and shaking knees. She grabbed her colleague on the shoulders. "Griffy, we have a chance, we do have a chance!"

"But what—?"

"Girls, our mission's future is brightened up!" Faragonda hadn't felt so delighted for a long time, she could feel the warmth inside her increasing. "I know how we can get rid of the Codex and —if we're lucky— Darkar at the same time."

Everyone stared at her, curious and confused at the same time. "How?"

Faragonda smiled gracefully. "We must summon another Codex."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **For those, who don't get it, that another Codex, which Faragonda is talking about, is the one that pixies used at the end of the season 2.

* * *

><p>Everyone ogled Faragonda, jaws dropped. Only Griffin had a knowing spark in her eyes.<p>

Stella was the first one to draw herself up. She placed her hands on her hips and blew some hair off front of her hazel eyes. "Another one? What's the point of that?"

Faragonda was about to answer, but her headache demanded more attention, causing her to feel dizzy. She backed off on the bed, without losing her reposeful expression.

"Another Codex was created for emergencies like this, only few people know that it exists." She picked her glasses from the table next to her. "It's originally meant to be just another key for Realix, guarded by pixies if necessary, but we could use it for our own intention…"

Flora blinked curiously. "Which is?"

Suddenly, Griffin looked like she had been hit on the head with a gavel. "The Codexes could destroy each other." She gazed Faragonda with her eyes wide open, looking as enlightened as the fairy. "Isn't that what you meant?"

Faragonda nodded and smirked, contented. "There are only few requirements." She turned to the girls. "Firstly, the summoning process needs all three of us headmasters. So above anything else, we must find Saladin." She adjusted her glasses solemnly. "Secondly, the Codex must be summoned in the same room where the original is kept. The newly summoned one is then at its strongest, so it will easily find and destroy its counterpart."

The Winx girls seemed to go through in their heads what she had just said. Tecna didn't seem to have trouble with understanding, unlike Stella, who frowned a little and rolled her eyes from side to another.

After drumming her finger against her chin for a while, Bloom nodded slightly to herself. "Understood. So, when are we leaving?"

Faragonda rose carefully, finally feeling stable. "As soon as possible. Maybe we could get a ride from the Red Fountain students."  
>The girls didn't put any effort on hiding how pleased they were to hear that.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, that's what happened to Saladin…" Codatorta eyed the headmistresses in front of him. They both nodded.<p>

"Saladin will tell you the whole thing when we bring him back." Faragonda smiled comfortingly. She was able to see that Codatorta hadn't slept well —if at all— because of all the trouble. "Trust me, we'll get him back soon."

"I truly hope so." He scratched the back of his head restlessly. "Telling the boys the bad news doesn't sound really inviting." He sighed wearily. "Anyway, Timmy will be flying the ship. And I'll also command few others with you."

"Are you sure? This mission is far more dangerous than the earlier."

Codatorta crossed his arms and nodded severely. "These boys have gone through many things. They are ready for this, no need to question it."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Faragonda noticed that Codatorta seemed a little offended of her suspicion. She swung her hand, as if she wanted to throw that subject away. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem, dear Faragonda. I hope to hear of you soon." He gave them a weak smile. "Be careful, both of you. And good luck."

"Thank you, that'll be needed."

* * *

><p>Bloom saw a big reddish ship landing. "That must be our pickup!" She gestured the others to follow her. The ship's door opened, revealing Sky, Brandon and headmistresses inside.<p>

"Hello, ladies." Brandon winked at Stella's direction. "One ride to Under Realm is leaving in a couple of minutes."

When they were about to get inside, Bloom heard clamorous shouting behind them.  
>"Wait! Wait for me!" A tall boy with long, dark hair was running towards them, as if his life was under threat. He stopped in front of Flora and Bloom to catch his breath.<p>

Bloom tilted her head, both confused and curious. "Excuse me, but who—?"  
>"Helia!" A blissful exclamation interrupted the redhead.<p>

Faragonda rushed down, her heels clattering on the stairs, and put her hands on the boy's shoulders. "How great to see you again! I didn't know that you attend Red Fountain." Her voice was motherly, she obviously knew that boy.

The boy stroked some loose hair off his face and smiled lightly. "Well, this is only temporary. I still try to get to an art school."

"Oh, I see." The headmistress turned to the girls and smiled softly. "Girls, this is Helia, Saladin's grandson. And Helia, they're the Winx, Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Musa and Layla."

Helia took a look of them, and Bloom could have sworn that he slowed his browsing when he saw Flora. "Pleasure to meet you all." He turned grim and gazed Faragonda gravely. "But I'm not here just to socialize. I have a request."

Faragonda raised her brow questioningly. "What is it, dear boy?"

"Take me with you. I overheard that my grandfather —I mean, Saladin— is gone and you're going to get him back." He took a grip on Faragonda's hand and gave her a begging look. "I want to help you. Please, take me with you."

Faragonda gently patted his shoulder. "Of course you can come, dear. But aren't you against violence? I mean, we won't survive this trip without facing enemies, monsters or other dangers."

Helia swallowed a bit and his gaze saddened. "Maybe I could make an exception… For my grandfather."

Flora's eyes brightened and she smiled shyly. "That sounds so sweet."

Other people could have only seen just her usual sweetness, but since Bloom was one of Flora's closest friends, she was able to see behind it. There was something more this time that made Flora's face so bright and tender.

Faragonda just nodded kindly and gestured everyone to get in. She quickly introduced Helia to the specialists.

Bloom watched out of the window as the ship slowly rose from the ground. Soon it was flying to the bright blue and cloudless sky, which almost gave an impression that they're going on a vacation. But Bloom surely knew that this trip wasn't going to be relaxing in any way.


	7. Chapter 7

The ship was filled with gabble, loud and determined on the other side, and soft and peaceful on the other. But Faragonda had chosen to take place on the most silent part of the ship.

She leaned her head on the panel wall and closed her eyes. She heard someone approaching her, bringing unfamiliar scent within them.

"I didn't know you use perfume." She peeked from the corner of her eye and saw —as she had expected— Griffin sitting next to her.

The witch snorted faintly. "Just wanted to try out."

"Yes, funny coincide it is."

Griffin raised her brow. "What do you mean?"

Faragonda chuckled softly. "Isn't it funny that you decide to try out a perfume when you were going to Red Fountain, knowing that you would try to find Saladin with a certain person?" She winked at her growling colleague.

"Get lost." Griffin nudged her, seeming to feel uncomfortable. "And by the way, it was yesterday when I got to Red Fountain."

Faragonda's eyes widened in shock. Her voice dropped to a mumble. "That's impossible… What day is it?" The fairy had to admit that she had lost the track of time completely.

Griffin smirked, seeming pleased of the change of subject. "It's Sunday, dear. You were gone for eight hours and then slept over the night."

Faragonda felt shaken after that. "Oh dear Lord… That means Saladin has been there for over a day. I hope he's all right…"

"Miss Faragonda." Tecna stepped out of nowhere, holding her laptop with one hand. "I have something to show you." She sat next to Faragonda and pointed at the glowing screen. "You see, since I got a lot of data when Stella, Bloom and Layla went to the Under Realm, Timmy and I were able to locate an entrance and a shortest way to the fortress."

"Magnificent. Great job, dear."

"Ladies and gentleman, we have come to our destination," Timmy informed formally. "You must continue by feet now."

"You aren't coming with us?" Tecna pouted and sounded disappointed.

Timmy shook his head. "I can't. Codatorta ordered me to stay in the ship. But I'll track your path and see if I can find another way to the fortress, so I could pick you up from there."

Tecna gazed her feet and sighed. "Well, it's the best that way, I guess."

Faragonda rose from her seat when she saw the door opening. She took a deep breath when it hit the ground and glanced at the witch. "You ready?"

Griffin smirked and patted the fairy on the back. "Always."

* * *

><p>After wandering in the tunnels for over an hour, Faragonda almost began to appreciate the way she had been brought to Under Realm earlier. The tunnels were gloomy and damp, and they echoed every single sound. Water drops here, bugs there, steps everywhere.<p>

"Our path splits up." Sky held the flashlight higher. Indeed, the tunnel branched off in two identical passages. "Tecna, which should we take?"

Tecna rubbed her chin thoughtfully and watched the flashing machine in her hand. "The left one. It should lead us directly to our goal."

"Finally…" Faragonda thought when they entered the new tunnel. Not only few meters later, she heard silent growling behind them. "Do you hear that, Griffy?"

"I can't say that I don't. But where is it coming from?" Suddenly the witch yelped and rushed few steps backwards, pulling Faragonda with her.

Dark green slime formed on the place they had just stood. The slime took a shape of a monster, which had long thorns from its head to the end of its tail. Monster ground its sharp teeth and bellowed loudly.

Griffin recovered from her shock and clenched her fist. "I'll take care of this." She charged her dark purple magic on her hands and aimed on the monster.

"No!" Faragonda interrupted her by pushing her away, just before the monster's thorns could have flown straight to the witch. She came face to face with Griffin, looking irritated. "We must save our powers for later, you understand?"

Griffin pushed her away subtly. She frowned and snorted surly. "You say I shouldn't protect us?"

"That's why we're here, ladies." Brandon strode courageously in front of the quibbling headmistresses with his lucid green sword.

Griffin crossed her arms, vexed. "Great, we get to be damsels in distress." She didn't care to hide her miffed mood.

"Once in a life time won't kill either of us," Faragonda said dryly. She felt oddly satisfied when the witch only rolled her golden eyes, finally noticing that her wrangling didn't lead to anything.

Throaty growling slowly filled the tunnel. New monsters formed, ones with long necks and pointy teeth, and ones that stood on only two legs. One long-necked monster let out an ear-splitting scream, which made Faragonda tremble all over.

"All right, girls, let's send these to where they came from!" Bloom shouted and raised her hands. "Magic Winx!" All of the girls transformed, all except Flora.

The flower fairy looked herself in disbelief. "I… I can't concentrate enough..! I can't transform!" She screamed when a monster jumped towards her, with its sharp claws pointed directly to her face.

But it didn't hit. Bright yellow strings wrapped around the monster's arm, holding it just long enough for Flora to run away.

Faragonda looked at the other end of the strings and saw that Helia had brought his glove. His intelligence made her smile, that way he wouldn't probably have to fight too violently.

She turned her head and saw a disgusted grimace on Griffin's face, when slash of Brandon's sword turned the monster to its original form, slime.

"Piece of cake." Brandon did a high-flown swing with his sword and grinned complacently.

Another scream racked their ears, but now it was more pain filled. One of the monsters was slowly burning to ashes in bright flames. Other monsters escaped, seemingly afraid of the Dragon Fire, their natural opponent.

"Way to go, girl!" Stella beamed when the tunnel was clear of monsters, though it was now filled with smoke.

Bloom sighed heavily and returned back to normal. "Boy, using my powers sure is harder here."

"That means that we're close." Faragonda passed her, giving a pleased smile. "Let's go, before the smoke spoils our lungs."

At the end of the tunnel shone a bright light. The closer they got, the louder was the voice of water streaming dozens of rivers and waterfalls. Sound of their footsteps drowned in the rush when they finally reached the end.

Stella wrinkled her nose. "He still has no sense of style."

The fortress sure didn't please the eye. It was completely made of rock and its sharp shapes gave anyone shivers, even without the cold wind that faintly blew on the bridge. But something wasn't right. Red light glowed out of one window.

Griffin watched the light with hopeful eyes. "That must be Saladin."

Tecna was already pressing buttons of her gadget like mad. "I found it! Now this will show us way to that room!"

"Great. After you, Faragonda."

The bridge swung unpleasantly with every step the fairy headmistress took. She took a tight grip on the handrail and gazed over her shoulder. Her students had showed their abilities and courage, and wiped the last pieces of uncertainty off her mind. Now that she saw their brave smiles, she knew. Nothing could stop them.


	8. Chapter 8

_Concentrate now, Saladin, remove the surroundings from your mind._  
>He repeated those words to himself over and over again. However, focusing was almost impossible, when every single movement echoed in the plain room. Somehow, he was able to clear his thoughts and raise himself from the ground.<p>

He slowly floated to the window and stood on it. He looked down carefully, examining the distance to the river. Ever since Darkar had gotten back without Faragonda, the headmaster had begun to be more and more worried, and felt an irresistible urge to get away.

If he jumped, it would be only a slight chance for him to survive. That girl, who Faragonda had told about, had barely survived the same fall, and Saladin himself was an old man. Would escaping be worth of the most likely huge injuries?

"Don't yet commit suicide, dear Saladin."

That voice. That soft and caring voice he thought he would never hear again.

He didn't hesitate a split second when he jumped down from the window, without any magic supporting him. It was truly her. Faragonda was alive.

Saladin rushed to the door frame, which was sealed with magic shield. "Faragonda! It's so good to see you again." His mind was confused with shock and relieve, the last bits of worry still tingling. "When Darkar got back without you, I thought that the worst happened…"

Faragonda crossed her arms and smirked as if they were having an everyday chatter. "How is it that no one seems to trust on my ability to defend myself? Oh well, it's probably our advantage if Darkar thinks the same."

Saladin ogled her with great confusion. How was she so calm? She wasn't the same woman, who had been nervous and helpless when she had been brought to the Under Realm.  
>He soon noticed that she wasn't alone. Griffin was there, Saladin was glad to see that Darkar hadn't hurt her. Some of his and Faragonda's students were there, but one boy caught his attention.<p>

"Helia? What are you doing here?" Saladin placed his hands on the shield and leaned as close as it allowed.

"Grandfather, I… We came to rescue you."

Stella swung her hand heedlessly. "Yeah, and the whole Magix dimension along with it."

Faragonda chuckled lightly and turned to Saladin. She pressed her hand against Saladin's, and the shield wavered of her touch. "We'll get you out in a flash." She made room to the new girl, whose name Saladin couldn't recall. "Your turn, Layla."

Layla swung her dark brown hair and reached out her hands. "Step back, sir." She formed a pink bubbly ball in her hands and shot it to the shield. The fluid covered it completely, and in the other second, it dried.

"And now it's my turn." Saladin recognized the voice as Sky, whose sword break through the barrier and shattered it to million pieces.

The headmaster gasped when he just slightly dodged the sword. He should have listened to that girl and moved right away.  
>When the last bits of the barrier turned into dust, Saladin sprinted to his colleagues. He and Faragonda shared a quick hug, but Griffin preferred only a simple hand-on-shoulder greeting. She was never the one to get emotional.<br>He gave Helia a wide smile, he was proud to see his grandson attending a mission; the boy had always avoided them like a plague.

The headmaster was pulled back from his musings when a tender voice spoke. "Let's go everyone. There's only one task left anymore." Faragonda placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "And I suppose that you want some explanation."

* * *

><p>"Another Codex?" Saladin's face was filled with amazement and respect. "That's… Marvelous idea."<p>

Faragonda nodded and smiled, feeling amused of his reaction. She noticed that Griffin glanced at almost every single rock and corner on the corridor furtively. "Is something wrong?"

"'Is something wrong', you ask." The witch narrowed her eyes and curled her lip. "Am I the only one, who is concerned that he might _already know_ that we're here?"

"Of course he knows it, Griffin. Those monsters from the tunnel probably told him." The fairy crossed her arms and sighed. "The main concern is that can we complete this mission before he comes in the way."

"With this aimless wandering chance to that seems very minimum." The witch stopped walking and gazed Tecna, whose gadget's beeping had almost melted to the waterfalls' sounds. "Are you sure that you can't do anything?"

The technology fairy shook her head, seeming a little disappointed that her skills were no use. "Neither Stella, Bloom or Layla visited many places here last time, so I can't calculate anything else than the way out."

"Well, that's better than nothing." Faragonda cut in before Griffin could have demanded anything more from the girl. Her students were already under a lot of pressure.

All a sudden she felt a fragile energy wave shooting through her. She gasped slightly and glanced her colleagues. "Did you—?"

"Yes, I felt it. We're close." Saladin grinned contentedly.

Musa closed her eyes. "It feels almost like a sound wave. Is it the Codex?"

"Yes. It tries to contact us." Faragonda's steps quickened little by little, until she was running. The energy of Codex grew stronger after every meter.

Soon she arrived in a throne room. The throne itself was empty, only a phoenix statue above and slowly burning flames in braziers as its company. In the middle of the large, hollow room, was a dark grey marble table with a box on it.

While the others still eyed the room in amazement, Faragonda took careful steps to the table. She lifted the black cover off and let out a relieved breath, when she noticed that all the pieces of Codex were there, unharmed.

Griffin's hand came to rest on her shoulder, when Faragonda just blankly stared the box and its contents. "Are you all right?"

Faragonda took her hand and squeezed it. "I am. This whole situation just feels so unreal."

"I know what you mean." Saladin stepped next to his colleagues and gazed the Codex with narrow eyes. "This seems too easy."

"Biggest cliché ever heard."

"And yet it's true." Faragonda raised her chin and grinded her teeth. "Stop hiding, Darkar, I know you're here."

Laughter echoed in the room, scaring everyone not-aware of it. "If you insist." Blood-red light orb shot in front of them, forming the shape of that terrifying mixture of a man and shadow phoenix. All three headmasters stepped backwards when the light faded away, revealing Darkar himself.

Faragonda snorted with taunt. "Always such dramatic entrances."

"I just want that the last time you'll see me will be even somehow worth it." His rather amused tone of voice in contract of his emotionless face gave an impression, that there already was something sneaking behind their backs, ready to strike them. "I'm slightly surprised that you still keep fighting, Faragonda. I should have got rid of you earlier."

"Should I be flattered?"

Darkar smirked. "Well, at least there's something good in this. You were foolish enough to bring the Dragon Fire with you." He casually pointed Bloom with one of his long claws. "You three, even with these pathetic teenagers, are nothing against me. I just wonder, did you come this far just to be ridiculed and defeated?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Wow. This is unbelievable. I actually finished something longer.  
>Big thanks for everyone, who read this from the start to the very end! Even for every silent reader. :) I hope to see you with my other works in future! (There's information about my upcoming stories in my profile, go check it out!)<br>Also, a little shout-out in the end, I hope it's recognizable.

* * *

><p>"You had your chances to defeat us, Darkar." Saladin's voice held hatred and danger that many hadn't heard from him. "Plenty of them, may I say. And yet you never took advantage. Now it's too late."<p>

"It's never too late, old man. You learn it after few centuries."

"And he's calling Saladin old?" Stella's comment made Darkar growl faintly.

"Stay out of this, little girl."

Faragonda clenched her fists. "Enough talking, I'd say."

"Indeed." Darkar sent a blast towards the headmasters, causing them to fall over on their backs.

Faragonda groaned faintly and stood up. "I've had enough of this." She frowned and gathered a green orb between her hands.

"Talk about hypocrisy!" Griffin staggered up and stood in front of Faragonda, whose orb disappeared in a flash. "Who said, that we should save our powers?"

"I did, but—!"

"But you can do what ever you want?"

"This isn't time to hold back!"

"Who are you to tell anyone when it is, or is not, the right time for anything!"

A bright flash interrupted their argument when a red shelter blocked an attack right in front of them.

"Well I could say that it's not time for you to argue!" Saladin shouted and glared both of the headmistresses, who hardly hid their shame.

"Okay, girls, I think we're needed here!" Bloom flew next to Griffin and Faragonda and rest of the Winx followed.

"You all will be only sent to oblivion!" Darkar crossed his arms in front of his inhuman-looking face. Within red light, he formed himself into a giant, stunning phoenix. The form sure didn't leave any doubt of it being the epitome of all that is dark and evil.

Darkar fired a beam of blood red energy from his mouth with a fierce growl.  
>"Morphix Shield!" Layla yelled and created a pink plate, which survived the hit just barely. She huffed and just when another attack was coming towards her, Brandon's sword blocked its way.<p>

"That's exactly what you need to do." Faragonda lowered her voice enough that Darkar didn't hear her over his own howls. "You just have to shield us until we're ready."  
>She gasped faintly when a blast passed her only slightly. "And Bloom." She put her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "You absolutely must not attack. Only a little piece of your power might be enough to activate the Codex."<p>

"Understood, Miss Faragonda." Bloom's bright blue eyes suddenly widened and she shouted, "Flame Shield!" The fire fairy joined the line her friends had formed in front of the three headmasters.

Faragonda turned to her colleagues. "You remember the spell?"

"Better than my own mother's name."

Faragonda frowned. "Very funny, Griffy." She inhaled deeply and took both Saladin and Griffin's hands. They too linked their hands, so they now formed a circle.

"No, I won't allow that!" Darkar spread his large, metallic wings and flew over the teenagers. Flora's vines didn't even slow down his speed, let alone stop him. The phoenix floated close to the headmasters and shot a flaming flow of energy.

Faragonda returned the assault with her green magic. Darkar didn't seem to get exhausted, despite that his attack hit Faragonda's relentlessly. The fairy herself pressed her eyes tightly shut as few sweat drops grew on her forehead.

"This isn't leading to anything!" Griffin cried out and gripped Faragonda's arm. "Just let it go!"

"Are you insane?"

"One..."

"Griffin, you can't be serious!"

"You girls and young men probably would like to move a little! Two..."

"Griff—!"

"Three!" With that, Griffin pulled Faragonda in full force, causing the fairy to gasp and almost trip. The dark energy missed her just barely and instead caused a crack on the floor.

Faragonda took heavy breaths and glared the witch with furious, widened eyes. "I could have—!"

"And yet you didn't, did you? Don't you trust me?"

Saladin stepped between them, his hands keeping the two women in safe distance of each other. "Don't you start again."

Faragonda snorted, but calmed down when she faced her students. "Girls, change of plan. You must distract him for a couple of minutes, by any cost and in every way."

"Yes, ma'am!" the students said in unison and rushed to form a new line.

Griffin blinked rapidly. "What are you planning?"

Faragonda grinned innocently. "Don't you trust me?"

"I think I know what you're in for," Saladin breathed. "But the spell…"

"Forget the spell, Saladin, we just have to use all our power and force the summoning to speed up."

"But that will drain us completely!" Griffin exclaimed.

"I have faith in these students, I know they will do what is needed in that situation," Faragonda explained calmly and held the witch and wizard's hands. "Are you with me in this?"

"Very well." Griffin sighed.  
>She took Saladin's hand and closed her eyes in concentration. Spheres of magic escaped her body, forming a bigger orb in the middle of their circle. Soon orbs from the fairy and the headmaster joined it, and the light grew stronger while they felt themselves weakening.<p>

The sphere separated in four smaller bits. As the gleam turned less bright, the four unique pieces of jewellery. Red with little horns, a golden flower with blue stone, orange stone surrounded by silver curls and a plain purple with silver in its ends. They spun swiftly in their own, smaller circle.

"And now we just—!"

"Yes, Griffy, now we just… Let it go."

At the moment their hands parted, Faragonda felt a paining pressure squeezing in her chest. She fell on her knees and fought the urge to just collapse on the ground and rest.

The new Codex dashed towards its counterpart that rested in the box. The jewels stuck each one in their own pieces of original Codex. The confluence cause rays of light, that were warm and almost blinding.

"No!" Darkar yelled and rushed to the box. "No, this can't end this way, not after all I've done!" He let out an agonized cry when light rays, one after another, pierced his wings and overly long neck.

The teenagers saw this as an opportunity. Helia gave support to his swaying grandfather, while Griffin denied any help.

"Miss Faragonda," Layla breathed as she helped the headmistress to stand up. "Are you okay?"

"That's not important now." Faragonda watched cracks appearing on the walls and stones dropping outside the fortress. "We must get out before this place wrecks completely."

"Timmy," Tecna called to her gadget. "Timmy, can you hear me? We need you to pick us up, now!"

"I'll be there in a second, just come to the place the navigator points out!" was the answer.

"Everybody, follow me!" Tecna shouted, gesturing everyone to the door.

Before leaving, Faragonda gave one last glance to Darkar, who had returned to his normal form and desperately tried to control the Codex. She shuddered at the sight of his skeleton-like body, which mouldered as more and more rays of light cut him. Without sacrificing any more of their precious time to him, she left the fortress, hoping that she wouldn't have to ever come back.

* * *

><p>The mood in the ship was same as several hours earlier, cheerful. Stella was practically acting out the whole battle for Timmy, who amusedly watched.<p>

Saladin, who had recovered earlier than his colleagues, eagerly spoke to Helia. But the young man didn't seem to focus. He constantly stole glances of a certain brunette. _What if..?_ Faragonda thought and hid a chuckle in her hand.

"What's so funny?" Griffin, who sat next to the fairy, asked in a fatigued tone.

"Never mind. May I ask then, why you look so grim?"

"I just wonder what kind of mess is waiting for me in Cloud Tower. I was, after all, away for a day."

"Don't you trust your teachers?"

Griffin smirked. "They just don't have the same status in the eyes of students, if you understand."

"I sure understand." The fairy headmistress chuckled. "Poor Griselda. She has been through so many pranks."

"Miss Faragonda." A hesitant voice interrupted them. Layla walked in front of her.

"Yes, dear?"

"I just have this feeling… I mean… Is Darkar gone, for good?"

Faragonda gazed her feet thoughtfully. She saw the image of crashing fortress and rapidly streaming waterfalls clearly in her mind. Darkar's pain-filled screams still echoed in her ears, giving her cold shivers. Everything was logically leading to one conclusion; Darkar was defeated. And yet, the memory of his gleaming eyes fought all that.

"We can't be sure, child," she said without raising her head. "Phoenixes are known to rise from their ashes. And I'm afraid that he's no different."


End file.
